El principio en el final
by VeritaG
Summary: Con todas las batallas acabadas, Kenshin sólo necesita un empujón para seguir adelante... junto a su familia
1. Kaoru

**Disclaimer**: Si Rurouni Kenshin me perteneciera, no se habría casado con Kaoru (que yo voy antes ¬¬).

**Capítulo 1**: Kaoru

Kaoru colocó la última caja en el armario y sonrió.

Desde que había vuelto de sus "vacaciones forzadas" las noticias más extrañas sobre su resurrección habían recorrido toda la ciudad y cientos de curiosos se habían acercado. Algunos para confirmarlo (Yahiko los espantó a voces), otros para hacerse con algún recuerdo (Sano regaló unos bonitos moratones a más de uno) y otros para exorcizar al malvado espíritu del Dojo que había vuelto para vengarse de todos (Misao practicó tiro de kunai).

Pero eso era historia, ella ya no era la novedad del barrio y su pequeña familia se había disgregado para continuar cada uno su propio camino, libres, sin ataduras y sin necesidad de mirar atrás (vale, quizás en el caso de Sano que la policía fuera tras él había acelerado un poco las cosas).

Aún así no estaba triste. La escenita de Yahiko haciéndose el héroe ante decenas de personas también había corrido como la pólvora y, entre los fanáticos que iban a ver a la chica Kamiya, también aparecieron bastantes chicos de diversas edades listos para aprender cómo pelear como ese niño que había tumbado una montaña… ¡con una shinai! Así que ahora Kaoru se veía en la obligación de comprar todos los elementos de primeros auxilios que necesitaría para cortes, heridas, rozaduras, torceduras y todo-lo-que-pueda-salir-mal para sus queridos nuevos alumnos.

-¿Qué es todo eso, fea?

-Botiquín. Para los nuevos. –No lo admitiría, pero la falta de ejercicio (¡ni Yahiko había querido entrenar con ella hasta hacía una semana!), el estrés por las heridas aún sangrantes de Kenshin y la historia tras ellas y una mala alimentación durante esos días de encierro (vale, quizás no cocinara tan bien como quería hacer creer, sin mucho éxito por otro lado) habían reducido levemente su resistencia y estaba algo más exhausta de lo que debiera- Lo necesitaremos más tarde o más temprano, así que mejor lo compro ahora, con lo que me han pagado por las primeras lecciones.

-Te haces vieja, Kaoru. –Al no haber réplica de su maestra en forma de paliza para enmarcar siguió a lo suyo.- Megumi nos dio uno, ¿recuerdas? No hacía falta que compraras todo eso.

-ESE es un regalo de Megumi. A ella no le importa el Dojo, así que lo usaré para lo que le importa a ella: es para la familia.

Yahiko se sonrojó. Ayer Kaoru había estrenado el botiquín de la doctora con él. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que la chica decía en voz alta aunque con indirectas algo veladas lo que todos veían claro como el agua: para la kendoka, ese bocazas era su hermano.

Ignorando la turbación del casi niño, Kaoru salió de la habitación.

-¿Has visto…?

-Kenshin no está. Aún no ha vuelto.

-Bien. Voy por él. No es que esté preocupada -aclaró- pero…

-Ya, ya. Como sea.

Ya estaba casi en la salida cuando oyó la voz del estudiante

-¡Fea! ¿Quieres… ya sabes, que vaya… haciendo… algo?

Lo último fue un suspiro avergonzado más bajo mientras más rojo se iba poniendo el pobre Yahiko, que había entendido la indirecta anterior de Kaoru: le consideraba su hermano así que en ausencia de hijos, él era el heredero del Dojo. La chica rió alegre.

-La colada.

Y se fue antes de poder oír una réplica de su parte.

No es que Kenshin se hubiera ido muy lejos, a decir verdad.

De hecho, Kaoru se había alejado más buscándole que él en todo el día. Se había conformado con bajar a la parte del río más cercana a la casa y sentarse, con la sakabatou entre las piernas y la mirada perdida.

Un olor a jazmines y una presencia turbada dirigiéndose al Dojo le devolvieron a la realidad de golpe. Sonriendo al saberse conocedor de la inquietud de la chica, no pudo evitar hablar.

-Estoy aquí, Kaoru.

Un minuto después, una figura femenina le tapaba el sol y le miraba con la preocupación pintada en los ojos azul oscuro. El samurái sonrió de nuevo.

-Es tarde, ¿no practicas hoy?

-Es tarde, -contraatacó la chica- ¿no vuelves a casa hoy?

El aludido rió y recibió el reproche sin rechistar, Kaoru tenía razón.

-Pensaba. En Enishi. Dónde estará ahora, qué hará. Al final, aunque gran parte de la culpa fue suya, yo también tengo mi carga. Su padre, Tomoe, los hombres que le metieron en la guerra, yo mismo, él… todos tuvimos la culpa de en qué se convirtió y, como parte responsable, me pregunto, ¿dónde está? ¿Habrá ido a por lo que quede de su familia? ¿Volverá a China? Antes, cuando toda la casa estaba llena de gente que no me dejaba pensar no pude planteármelo, pero ahora…

La miraba a los ojos mientras hablaba, azul y violeta mezclándose en el dorado de los recuerdos del Battousai.

_Es la primera vez que se sincera mirándome a los ojos._

-Estará bien –le sonrió. No podía no hacerlo, sonreír como le dijo Megumi, curar su corazón, confortarle, apoyarle… amarle.- Tú lo dijiste, Tomoe-san cuidará de él, igual que ha cuidado de ti estos años. Ella velará por él.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a sí misma mientras hablaba. Seguía creyendo que fue Tomoe la que la salvó de morir a manos de Enishi no una sino dos veces y se imaginó qué habría pasado si no hubiera sido así.

_Yo habría cuidado de Yahiko, hasta el final._

Miró al río, incapaz de ver a Kenshin a los ojos sin tener ganas de llorar, sintiéndose de golpe incapaz de pensar que habría podido velar por él si hubiera muerto.

-Kaoru.

La chica se giró poco a poco y contuvo el aliento cuando enfocó la vista en el hombre a su lado. Kenshin había separado las piernas y estirado la derecha, mientras mantenía la izquierda doblada. La sakabatou descansaba en el suelo cerca de su diestra, la zurda estaba alzada hacia ella. Le miró al rostro, incapaz de saber qué hacer, y se encontró al rurouni sonriendo con un calco de la sonrisa de la playa, la que le dedicó en el cementerio en Kioto, la que guardaba sólo para cuando estaba ella.

Aceptó la invitación, temblorosa y sonrojada. Se sentó de rodillas entre sus piernas, rígida y nerviosa, su espalda apenas tocando la izquierda de él, la mano de Kenshin rozando apenas el obi del kimono.

-Kenshin, cuando dijiste eso de ir hacia la persona que más te importaba ahora…

Himura la miró sorprendido.

-¿Kaoru?

-No te lo he podido responder

El roce se convirtió de pronto en un agarre firme en su espalda y hombro izquierdo. La mano que rozaba la espada cubrió las de la chica que estaban sobre su regazo. Kenshin atrajo a Kaoru hacia él y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pelo.

-Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo que significas para mí.

La abrazó aún más fuerte, girándola para que estuvieran frente a frente, soltando la mano que acariciaba las femeninas para pasarla por su espalda y afianzarla más a él. El mundo entero olvidado en el abrigo de una calidez que Kenshin sólo había podido disfrutar a medias hasta ese momento.

-Y tú en lo que me convierto cuando no estás. Cuando sufres por mi culpa.

Kaoru sonrió.

-Battousai.

-Saito discrepa.

La risa de la chica hizo vibrar su pecho.

-Saito a veces delira.

Una carcajada estalló en la tranquilidad de la tarde y la kendoka aprovechó esa bajada de defensas para separarse del pecho de su compañero. Le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Está atardeciendo y he dejado a Yahiko haciendo la colada, será mejor que volvamos antes de que destroce toda nuestra ropa. No tengo tantos alumnos como para renovar tres roperos.

Kenshin asintió. Su relación eran confesiones veladas y acciones, nunca diría (al menos no a corto plazo) un "te quiero", menos "te amo". Lo de hoy había sido lo más directo que Kaoru podría escuchar de él y, viendo cómo había sido ella la que había cortado la conversación y era la que ya estaba levantada y lista para marchar, descubrió que ella lo prefería así. Que más avance hoy la asustaría.

Pero mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa, fue Kamiya la que cogió su mano con suavidad, completamente sonrojada pero sonriente. Él afianzó el agarre y, cuando ya habían cruzado la puerta, lejos de miradas indiscretas, detuvo a la chica, que ya se alejaba lista para soltarse e ir en dirección a donde oía las quejas de un alterado púber acerca de la ropa interior femenina de viejas pervertidas, alzó la mano de la chica y, mirándola a los ojos, la besó en el dorso.

_Katsura-san siempre decía que, al final de la vida, se recuerda a cada persona que te ha importado rodeada de paz, para hacer más ligero el paso. Quizás esta sea la que me acompañe a mí al final. Kaoru en la puerta del Dojo sonrojada y sonriente con el sol poniéndose y el viento haciendo volar su melena._

**_En fin, he aquí mi primer intento de historia. Vosotr s me diréis si os gusta... o si hay que freírme a cañonazos (?), lo que sea._**


	2. Enishi

Antes de que lo olvide, quiero agradecer a Pola de Himura, Menelwen, rogue85 y nami-ruki por sus comentarios. Chicas, de verdad que me emocionaron y me alegraron el día cuando los leí, muchísimas gracias a todas =).

Y aquí la segunda parte. He intentado mantener la tónica de la primera, y aunque con los tiempos lo he conseguido, con la personalidad no se yo...

**Disclaimer:** evidentemente, Rorouni Kenshin sigue sin pertenecerme.

**Capítulo** 2: Enishi

La verdad, es que Kenshin se estaba acostumbrando a ésto.

Desde el día que Kaoru y él habían hablado en el río, se había establecido entre ellos una especie de secreta complicidad que hacía que el samurái a veces quisiera reír de felicidad. Yahiko lo intuía, claro, vivía con ellos (aún no se atrevía a darle uso a la vieja casa de Sano) pero no sabía qué había de diferente, y no se atrevía a preguntar, Kenshin no acertaba a adivinar por qué.

Esa mañana, los dos adultos habían dejado al chico entrenando por su cuenta y marcharon al mercado. Kaoru no paraba de hablar entusiasmada acerca de sus nuevos estudiantes, de los que vendrían… La chica no se creyó en otra como esa nunca así que quizá se estaba emocionando demasiado, pero ella era feliz y Himura no iba a aguarle la fiesta a esas alturas.

-¿Esa no es Tae-dono?

La kendoka detuvo su verborrea por un instante para reconocer en el puesto de verduras a su amiga. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó hacia ella, dispuesta a hacer a la empresaria cómplice de las novedades.

_Bueno, no de todas seguramente._

A Kaoru aún se le hacía complicado no sonrojarse cada vez que su acompañante la abrazaba cuando estaban solos, aunque ahora al menos le respondía y no se iba corriendo en cuanto podía. Era todo un avance para… bien, contar días nunca había sido lo suyo, realmente.

Se apoyó contra la esquina de un edificio frente al que estaban charlando y riendo las dos mujeres, parte de su cuerpo recostado y la otra girada hacia la calle estrecha en la que desembocaba la pared, y sonrió.

-Tiene una extraña incontinencia verbal.

-Es parte de su encanto.

-Al menos no te aburrirás.

Kenshin rió bajito y se giró para ver a su interlocutor. Las sombras del callejón tapaban su cara, pero no su cuerpo fuerte y su cabello descolorido.

-¿Estás herido?

-Ni que me fueras a llevar al médico. Esa mujer tenía pinta de tener mal carácter.

-¡Oh, no! Megumi-dono está de vuelta a Aizu, ha abierto un hospital allí. Pero la clínica Oguni…

-Battousai.

La voz de Enishi era apenas un gruñido bajo que hizo a Kenshin tensarse.

-No quiero tu piedad. No he venido a eso.

Yukishiro esperó, esperó la pregunta de su viejo enemigo, la demanda de saber para qué había vuelto el hombre que casi mata a su mujer, y a él en el proceso. Esperó un desenvaine de la sakabatou. Pero no llegó nada. Furioso, rechinó los dientes.

-¿¡Es qué ni siquiera me vas a preguntar!?

-Enishi. –Un susurro bajo y ronco que hizo que el cuerpo del más joven temblara levemente.- Dime para qué has venido. Dímelo antes de que Kaoru te vea.

_Era eso, por supuesto. No quieres que ella me vea. No quieres que recuerde nada. Puedes tenerme piedad, puedes decirle a ella que no te importa hablar de mí, o de mi hermana. Pero no quieres que me vea, no quieres que por mi culpa… se sienta como tú._

Hacía dos semanas, un Enishi aún herido, pero fuera de peligro vital y ya sin policía tras él al haber sido dado por muerto, se aproximó al Dojo de noche. Su idea inicial era ver al antiguo asesino, decirle del modo más claro posible lo que creía sobre su relación con su hermana y desaparecer para siempre, sin más explicaciones que un adiós. Lo que vio le dejó de piedra. Kenshin sin su espada apoyado sobre el shoji de Kaoru, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Un leve gimoteo de la ocupante de ese cuarto rompió el silencio de la noche y el visitante contempló, asombrado, cómo el brazo del samurái se acercaba tembloroso a la puerta y apoyaba ahí la mano, como si fuera incapaz de hacer más. Sin derramar una lágrima en todo el proceso. El asombrado joven intentó cerrar los ojos pero, en ese momento, la figura espectral de Tomoe apareció junto a su marido. Y no miró en ningún momento a su hermano.

Ese día había huido del Dojo sin mirar atrás y, por fin, se había decidido a hacer al menos algo de lo que tenía pensado desde el comienzo.

-Me voy de Tokio.

-¿China?

-No, me quedaré en Japón, pero lejos. Quizás el sur. Un sitio sin Battousai y sin nieve.

Kenshin asintió.

-Himura. ¿Ella tiene pesadillas?

-A veces. –No parecía asombrado por la pregunta.- No todos los días. No siempre igual de intensas, tampoco.

-Se irán eventualmente, ella no es del tipo débil.

Los dos hombres se miraron, como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

-Tú las tienes.

Era una afirmación. Si no las tuviera, habría entrado a la habitación esa noche o cualquiera de las otras. Si no las tuviera, no sería humano. El dolor y la impotencia se instalaron en los ojos violeta, pero no dejaron de mirar a Enishi en ningún momento. Estuvo a punto de disculparse tontamente por eso, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta, sin salir.

_Tomoe arrodillada, abrazando al marido que amó hasta el final. Intentando consolar al hombre que no la notaría jamás, no desde que miraba hacia delante. La mujer alzó la vista y lloró por los dos._

Enishi se separó de la pared y dio media vuelta, listo para entrar en el callejón.

-Espera, Enishi.

Se envaró. Quizá su ex cuñado había decidido que quería un último "recuerdo" para antes de partir. Eso no le cuadraba con la personalidad que había recopilado de Himura, pero tampoco era un tono de voz que le hubiera oído nunca, por otro lado.

-Durante medio año, fui tu hermano. Déjame hacer de él una vez en mi vida. Déjame darte un consejo.

-Llegas más de una década tarde. -Sonrió irónico.- Nunca dije que necesitara un hermano. Ni consejo. Nuca fuiste mi hermano, Akira sí.

El rostro dolido de su hermana atravesó su alma como un resplandor. Lo que dijo de Battousai en su diario volvió de golpe a su cerebro.

_Demasiada bondad para un asesino. ¿De verdad es él? Es un buen hombre que ha elegido lo que no debía._

_Creo que le quiero._

_Perdóname, Akira._

Suspiró, dolido y furioso con su hermana por hacerle recordar eso justo ahora.

-¿Qué es? –Algo rudo de su parte, tal vez. El gesto sorprendido del pelirrojo fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que ya le daba por perdido.- El consejo. No tengo todo el día.

-Tu padre está vivo. –Le miró sorprendido, intentando buscar una broma de mal gusto en esa frase.-Encontré algo en la tumba de tu hermana que sólo pudo dejar él. Búscale.

-No… es demasiado tarde para mí. El quiere a su hijo, no a un mafioso. Para él, es mejor que esté muerto.

Kenshin asintió (decepcionar a su figura paterna le había llevado a huir de Hiko años) y Enishi se dispuso a irse de nuevo. Y de nuevo fue frenado. Esta vez por una mano sobre su hombro.

-Kochi tiene un clima cálido y es hermoso todo el año. Buen viaje, hermano.

-Adiós.

Y desapareció entre las sombras.

El rurouni se apoyó de nuevo contra la pared y suspiró. Se enderezó, alarmado, al recordar por qué se apoyó ahí de inicio y buscó a las chicas…

Que se estaban despidiendo justo ahora, volviendo una preocupada Kaoru hacia él. La duda bailando en sus ojos.

-Esa sombra blanca… ¿era Enishi, verdad?

-Sí. Vino a despedirse. Se va de Tokio, para siempre.

La chica asintió.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor. Él no será feliz si todo le recuerda a su hermana, y si él no es feliz, Tomoe-san tampoco lo será. ¿Era así, no?

Kenshin le pasó la mano sobre los hombros. La acercó a sí y rozó su mejilla izquierda con la nariz. Tan lisa como cada vez que lo hacía, tantas a lo largo de los últimos días que ya había perdido la cuenta, aunque no es que hubiera empezado a contar en algún momento, realmente.

-Así es. Ahora vayamos a comprar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yahiko estará preguntándose dónde estamos.

-Yahiko es feliz cuando no estamos.

Las dos figuras unidas se alejaban conversando y riendo por el mercado.

Enishi dio media vuelta sin saber muy bien por qué, sólo para ver cómo, a ratos, el agarre del hombre se hacía algo más firme y ella se inclinaba algo hacia él. Como si la separación física doliera.

_Padre está vivo, hermana. Siento no ir a verle, pero ya no soy ese Enishi, no tengo ese derecho. Tal vez, cuando tú ya me sonrías de nuevo, sea hora de hacer una visita, ¿no crees? Quiero visitar a madre, pedir perdón a padre, decirle a Akira-sama que lo hice por vosotros._

Lanzó una última mirada a la figura pelirroja que sonreía a un niño que intentaba tirarle del pelo a pesar de los esfuerzos de su muy ruborizada madre.

_Buen descanso, hermano._

**_Y aquí está. Un par de cosas antes de volver a mi caverna especial antibalas: Enishi es uno de los personajes manga que mejor me caen, pero no acabo de coger su personalidad posterior. Me explico, no creo que después del Jinchuu y el diario, siguiera con el mismo carácter, creo que eventualmente, con sus esquemas rotos, algo debió cambiar; en este capítulo es muy pronto (unos meses), pero sí que he intentando darle algún matiz: no se quiere vengar, no odia como antes, pero piensa en Tomoe._**

**_Y así tenemos el primer capítulo, los dos dejando claro que no ha cambiado nada desde el día que Kaoru se confesó sin querer; el segundo, todos tienen secuelas del Jinchuu_** **_pero REALMENTE no hay que temer; y el tercero y último... ya lo veréis ;)._**

**_¡Un besazo!_**


	3. Familia

Y aquí estoy de vuelta. Me había prometido a mí misma que no haría nada de esto hasta que no acabara los trabajos pendientes, así que ahora que soy libre parcialmente he vuelto con el capítulo final ^^.

Sólo agradecer de nuevo a Pola de Himura, rogue85, Menelwen y nami-ruki por sus comentarios que me alegran el día y parte de la noche =). ¡Un besazo chicas!

**Disclaimer**: nop, definitivamente ésto no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 3**: Familia

Yahiko bajó la shinai con un movimiento seco, acabando la kata básica del Kamiya Kassin Ryu.

Kaoru acababa de marchar al Dojo Maekawa (_sólo porque el sensei está enfermo, no es que lo necesitemos_), pero él había preferido quedarse en casa tranquilo. El día anterior, en el mercado, unas mujeres estaban hablando de él como el chico descarriado que trabajaba para la Yakuza y que ahora estaba en el Akabeko para quién-sabe-qué. Su desgracia había sido que Kaoru las había escuchado y, según le dijo Tsubame que le había dicho Tae que le contó el mozo de los recados del Akabeko, el carácter de la chica había salido en todo su bendito esplendor.

_-¡Yahiko es mi hermano, es un chico honesto que lleva una vida digna y será un gran hombre!... ¡Y no pienso tolerar que nadie le insulte!_

El estudiante suspiró. Si lo mirabas fríamente, era un Dojo de descarriados (una marimacho, un asesino, un ladrón, un prófugo, una traficante). Pero la joven le había vuelto a reclamar como hermano, y una rara calidez se había instalado en el pecho de Yahiko de forma permanente, instilándole a la vez alegría y terror en las venas.

-¿Un nuevo método de estiramiento? –El chico no se había dado cuenta de lo forzado de su postura hasta ese momento.

-¡Kenshin! Creí que habías ido con la fea al Dojo Maekawa.

-He acompañado a Kaoru. -El samurái sonreía tan jovial como siempre.- No dije que me fuera a quedar.

Honestamente, a la chica no le hacía ninguna gracia que a él (a cualquiera) sí se la hiciera el hecho de que otros chicos intentaran, cada vez con más insistencia, obtener una cita e incluso un compromiso formal de su parte, y el pelirrojo había descubierto el primer día que una Kaoru furiosa hace temblar hasta al más duro de los soldados.

-Oye, Kenshin. ¿Kaoru dijo de verdad eso de que soy su hermano?

-¿Oro? -Si la situación no fuera tan importante, al chico le habría hecho gracia la cara de profunda confusión de su interlocutor.

-Ya sabes. Lo que le dijo a las dos cotillas del mercado ayer. –Le miró avergonzado.- Kaoru nunca me dice nada de eso, pero a ti sí. Y si eso es verdad, -su cara se transformó en un gesto de incredulidad- ¿significa que voy a heredar el Dojo? Pero eso…

El adulto le miró fijamente. Se imaginaba, por el gesto de Yahiko esa mañana, que ya le habían llegado noticias de la escena del día previo en el mercado con las dos mujeres, pero nunca creyó que fuera a hacerle esa pregunta. Para él era algo tan obvio que no hacía falta preguntarlo.

Suspiró, todos los problemas emocionales a su alrededor en los últimos tiempos se debían a que no todo el mundo daba por obvio lo mismo.

-Yahiko. –Le sonrió con cariño.- Si no fuera cierto, ella sólo te entrenaría como espadachín, no como un heredero, ni te educaría.

Kenshin apoyó la mano en el hombro del casi adolescente. La joven maestra le quería como a un hermano y se había tomado en serio el criarle como un hombre de bien, alguien de quien estaría orgulloso un padre. A veces, el rurouni pensaba que en realidad la chica había adquirido el rol de hermana porque Yahiko nunca la aceptaría como madre, era demasiado joven y demasiado poco parecida a la suya propia, pero que deseaba ser algo parecido a una figura maternal para él y por tanto actuaba como tal.

En cuanto a él… le quería como suponía que un padre quiere a un hijo. Y como tal, era su deber ahora decirle la verdad. O, al menos, la parte de verdad que él sabía, nunca había preguntado a Kaoru que pensaba de su aprendiz pero creía conocer lo bastante bien a la kendoka como para fallar en eso.

-Eres un Kamiya. Tal vez no de sangre ni de apellido, pero sí de lo que le importa a Kaoru. Por eso eres su hermano, no por que seas su alumno o porque fueras un niño perdido que inspirara ternura o compasión cuando te vimos en el puente la primera vez. -Yahiko bufó ante eso.- Heredarás el Dojo por eso mismo, porque eres un Kamiya.

-¿Y cuando Kaoru tenga hijos? ¿Dónde quedo yo entonces?

-Seguirás siendo un Kamiya. Y entonces serás lo bastante adulto para sentarte con tu maestra y hablar. Pero mientras tanto…

Le miró sonriente y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando el chico se la devolvió.

-Así que estábais aquí.

-¿Kaoru?

-Al final, el sensei estaba lo bastante bien como para dar la clase, así que me he vuelto. Después de las lecciones de la mañana estoy algo cansada así que no le he discutido cuando me ha mandado a casa. Por cierto, Yahiko, me he encontrado con Tae, quiere saber si mañana puedes pasarte por la mañana, han tenido una reserva bastante numerosa de última hora y están cortos de personal -Estaba de bueno humor, sonriente a pesar de la contrariedad de tener que cambiarse en vano.- ¿Yahiko? ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Eh? No, nada. -Se movió de modo automático hacia la puerta.- Voy a decirle a Tae que mañana cuenta conmigo.

La chica le siguió con la vista, preocupada.

-Si sigues mirándome con esa cara… ¡te saldrán más arrugas y estarás aún más fea!

-¡Niñato insolente!

Tiró el bokken al suelo, lista a ir tras el niño que reía alegre mientras se alejaba a la carrera de su furibunda mentora. La mano de Kenshin detuvo todas las intenciones homicidas de Kaoru con la misma velocidad con la que habían llegado. Se quedó quieta y, una vez resuelto el temblor inicial, se giró hacia él. Las manos entrelazadas acariciándose con suavidad.

Los ojos violeta del samurái la miraban pensativo. Nunca se había planteado de modo serio el tema Kaoru-con-hijos, pero ahora por obra de Yahiko lo hacía. Hacía una década que no pensaba tampoco en él con hijos propios, sinceramente. Y se planteó qué pasaría si se juntaran las dos eventualidades en una sola: Kaoru y él con hijos de los dos. Se sintió algo estúpido de golpe, con un cerebro demasiado acelerado tal vez, porque si bien los hijos eran una consecuencia clara del matrimonio, justamente para tenerlos había que casarse. Y ahí empezaba lo difícil.

_¿Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Kaoru?_

Kenshin no dudaba de lo que sentía por ella ni de lo que sentía ella, de hecho supo de los de la joven antes que de los suyos. Pero el matrimonio era algo distinto. Era mayor que ella y, aunque Kaoru nunca había dicho nada en contra de que le sacara su buena década, entendería que la chica prefiriera una compañía más cercana en ese sentido hablando de matrimonio. Él no se interpondría si era deseo de la chica.

-¿Kenshin? ¿Sucede algo? Hoy estáis raros los dos.

Volvió a la tierra para ver el gesto confuso de la muchacha. Negó levemente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa volvía a su cara.

-No es nada. Sólo es una pequeña conversación de hombres que he tenido con Yahiko antes.

-Bien. -Sonrió a su vez.- Ya sabes que si necesitas cualquier cosa estoy aquí. -Apretó la mano que seguía entrelazada a la del varón.- Siempre lo estoy. –Se dio media vuelta y marchó por donde había llegado.

De golpe su conciencia preguntando si se lo pediría pasó a convertirse en una voz muy parecida a la de Sano reclamándole por no ir tras ella en ese momento exacto.

_Kenshin, a veces eres un lento._

Se sentó en la hierba sin moverse y suspirando levemente. Al tema matrimonio e hijos, debería añadirle también el problema de Yahiko. No es que el chico se fuera a poner en pie de guerra, era simplemente que, mal que le pesara, se había acostumbrado a ser la fuente perenne de atención de Kaoru y sabía que le iba a costar desadaptarse. Bajo la pregunta sobre el Dojo había otra más importante ¿Qué pasaría con él si Kaoru se casa y tiene hijos? El espadachín sabía que nada, independientemente del marido. Pero para el estudiante, que ya había perdido una familia, no estaba tan claro. Esperaba que su conversación de antes sirviera, pero aún así se lo repetiría hasta que estuviera seguro.

_Ser padre es duro… No te imaginas lo que te estás perdiendo, Sano. Seguro que a estas alturas ya me habrías dado una paliza por no haber hecho nada._

Se rió de su propio pensamiento.

-Sí que estás de buen humor. –Kaoru se sentó a su lado con una bandeja de té, divertida por la actitud de su compañero.

-Pensaba en Sano. Me pregunto dónde estará. –La rodeó con el brazo y la chica se recostó sobre su hombro, ya habituada a esta nueva costumbre.

-Metiéndose en algún lío con gente peligrosa, seguro.

-No frunzas el ceño, Kaoru. Te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo.

La chica abrió los ojos con exageración y se frotó el ceño, preocupada. La carcajada de Himura hizo que parara de golpe y le mirara cabreada.

-¡Tú también no, Kenshin! Sería horrible que también tu me llamaras vieja.

Sonrió aún divertido y la chica, con un suspiro resignado, se apoyó en su pecho.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, en silencio y disfrutando de la compañía del otro olvidando completamente la bebida. Fue entonces, en ese silencio, en que Kenshin decidió lo que quería hacer. Y decidió que sería en ese momento. No quería perderse nada.

Medio a regañadientes, separó a la chica de él y la miró a los ojos con seriedad. Toda la diversión desaparecida hasta nueva orden.

-Sé que no es el modo apropiado, y tal vez ni el momento. Y también sé que probablemente no lo hubieras esperado así nunca pero… Cásate conmigo, Kaoru.

Le chica le miró asombrada. Y de golpe empezó a llorar y a reír a la vez.

-¡Perdón! ¡No entiendo qué me pasa! Si yo… ¡Te aseguro que soy feliz! ¡Y quiero que lo sepa mucha gente aquí y en Kioto y en Aizu y donde sea que esté Sano! –Se relajó un poco.- No me importa cómo lo hayas hecho, me importa que lo hicieras. Nunca protestaría por algo que viniera de ti.

Kenshin volvió a abrazarla fuerte y fue respondido con la misma intensidad por una temblorosa Kaoru. Giraron la cabeza para mirarse, ambos sonriendo de nuevo. Sonrojada, llorosa y risueña, parecía casi una niña, y sabía que era tan inocente a veces como una. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo una cría, casi tan frágil como Tsubame.

_Pero no me importa. Cría o no esto que siento no lo siente una niña. Quiero casarme, quiero tener hijos, quiero criar bien a Yahiko y ver cómo crece y madura él también, quiero que mi padre esté orgulloso de mí y de su escuela… Y quiero que estés a mi lado en el proceso, Kenshin, hacerte feliz, verte descansar, cuidar de ti. Lo quiero todo._

_Sí quiero casarme contigo._

**_A ver... el final está un poco sacado a puñetazos, como si no encajada del todo. Y es así. La cosa es que al principio era otro distinto, pero me puse a hacer cuentas y, si la acción principal es en el año 11 y el epílogo es el en 15 y Kenji tiene unos tres añitos... pues como que no da tiempo a ir muy lento, casarse, quedarse embarazada y tener al nene, que no hay tanta puntería en el mundo (de hecho menos del 10% de probabilidad por medios naturales según mis profes de Gine). Así que un poco entre pinzas, acabo de meter una petición de matrimonio... sin beso asociado, en fin soy un poco anti-romántica, bastante que me ha salido esto -.-'_**

**_Bueno, tomatazos, berrinches y algún comentario positivo están a un botón de distancia, nos leemos ;)_**


End file.
